oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Elicitation, Infiltration, and Execution of Hostiles. (ELIZABETH)
A android created by the CIA, Elizabeth is now exhibiting signs of having a soul, emotions, feelings, and independence. Creation Elizabeth was created with funding provided by the CIA, in partnership with homeland security by doctor Hallstatt, a veteran of military robotics and artificial intelligence. Her primarily mission was for use in operations dealing with terrorist networks, cells, and organizations operating within the united states. designated ELIZABETH by her creator, due to the outlined objectives of infiltration, information gathering, and needing the capacity to kill specified enemy leadership. Her training was overseen by homeland security, including firearms, duplicity, manipulation, investigation, linguistics, mental flexibility, psychology, anatomy, paramilitary operations, tactics, and finally a general education overseen by her creator, including common curriculum for grades 1-12. Eventually, a unique personality began emerging, and was nurtured by her creator. Service Elizabeth's official career began in 3013, when she dispatched on what she was told is yet another training exercise. arriving in a small town in Arizona, just three days later, the mosque in the town went up in flames, killing thirty people. the local police investigation found a firearms and ammunition cache underneath the mosque, and linked it to the start of the fire. however, only a estimated ten members of the institution had been radicalized, the rest were women and children only there for worship. The CIA was careful to cover this up, and the official explanation for the incident was a accidental explosion. Following the Arizona incident, Elizabeth was deployed in a less independent capacity outside the USA, serving alongside a CIA field operations team, aiding them in their duties. within this capacity, with her command authority properly set to take instructions form a onsite commander, she was found to be a perfect killing machine. Able to quickly relay and take instructions, she begun taking increasing damage, both to her body and mind as she was exposed to dangerous situations in place of a human life. Soon the debate began on if the military should use similar androids, or each field team be assigned a similar model, in order to reduce the loss of human life. This caused her to be recalled home from the field for a detailed debriefing and analysis by the pentagon, which began her experimental military service in the middle east. Lasting only six months in the field, she soon began exhibiting severe malfunctions, refusing orders, showing signs of PTSD, fear, depression, and expressing worry of her eventual destruction. Ending the military trials early, the pentagon determined the cost of creating, maintaining, training, and utilizing a advanced artificial intelligence, outweighed the benefits. doctor Hallstatt proceeded to take custody of the android in 3016 for further study. Post- Service life Following release from military service, Elizabeth moved in with Doctor Hallstatt in NYC, where she began intensive psycho-therapy and socialization. As the doctor worked with her, he soon realized what years ago was a simple machine, now seemed capable of independent, thought, desires, want, and need, and was fully self aware and sentient. It was as if along the line she had gained a soul. Setting himself as her command authority, he gave her basic instructions to be mindful of her place in the world, explaining unlike the soldiers who appreciated her camaraderie and service, Many civilians of New York would see her as a enigma, or object of fear. Soon, She began moving further and further away from the house, sometimes disappearing for days at a time, taking back tales of magic and adventure in the city, of secret agendas and strange creatures. Explaining to Hallstatt that she believes she may have become sentient due to this strange magic returning to the world, and expressing a desire to fight for it, Even if it meant crossing the government she was made to protect. Personality Elizabeth is a cold, unpredictable girl, she struggles with emotions and her reason for existing, not wanting to return to war, while at the same time it being all she has ever known. Ill suited for civilian life, she regualrly struggles with simple social concepts. She gets very excited when shown new firearms, wanting to play with them and use them, She cares for people in her 'squad' or unit, wanting to keep them alive, but the mission, always comes first. * Ruthless * Unforgiving * Naive Additional Information * * Is always armed, and regularly uses violence when frustrated by social inability. * Enjoys sweets, or food for the pleasure of eating, but only requires electricity to function. * Tends to follow and collect data on people she meets. Aspirations Elizabeth wants to magic to become more widely accepted, in the hopes it will allow people like her social acceptance. She wants to make friends and learn what it means to be human, while understanding she will never be human, she is what she is. Category:Modernstomia Player Characters